Don and Jess: What Schemes May Come
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A nice Don taking care of Jess story. FA mentions of Mac and Peyton but not too much.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Heh no falling this time. I'm so proud of myself. Before any of you ask, no this is not the proposal. In the one, I'll briefly bring up the thing with Peyton, not too much time on her, don't like her too much, then we go on the the suicide pact. Have fun.

Disclaimer: First story.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don saw Mac in his office on his way out and decided to stop in for a second.

"Hey Mac, I heard about Peyton, she ok?" Don asked.

Mac nodded. "She's got a bump on her head but other then that's she fine. You heading home for the night?"

Don gave a nod of his own. "Yeah Jess was home sick today so I want to get back and make sure she's doing alright."

When Don had woken up that morning, Jess had been sitting beside him with a box of tissues, sneezing and coughing. After arguing for fifteen minutes, Don had convinced her to stay home for the day and get better.

Mac smiled. "Alright, tell Jess I hope she feels better and I'll see you tomorrow."

Don gave a wave and headed out of Mac's office towards the elevators. Waiting for the doors to open, Don pulled out his phone and called Jess.

"Angell."

Don winced. "You don't sound too good babe."

"Trust me I feel worse then I sound." Jess said. "You on your way home?"

The doors opened and Don was happy to see he had the elevator to himself.

"Yeah I just got into the elevator at the crime lab." Don said. "I should be there in about twenty, maybe twenty five minutes. You want anything before I come home?"

Don waited while Jess sneezed and coughed a few times before she spoke.

"If you could bring me some cold medicine, all I'd need after that is you." Jess said.

Don smiled. "Well it just so happens that at lunch I bought some cold medicine and you can have me any time."

Jess gave a light laugh. "That's very nice to know."

Don stepped out of the elevator and headed to his car. "Well I'm about to get in my car so I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok, love you." Jess said.

"I love you too." Don said before ending the call.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess laid miserably on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and one of Don's sweatshirts. She was freezing and knew she had a fever. She had hung up with Don about twenty minutes ago and it was only a matter of time until he arrived.

"Jess I'm home."

Speak of the devil. Jess sat up and looked at Don over the top of the couch. Don smiled at her.

"Hi hun." Don said. He held up the cold medicine. "Need this?"

Jess nodded and held out her hand for the bottle. Don handed it to her before taking off his shoes and jacket and joining Jess on the couch. Jess tried to poor out her dose but her hands were shaking slightly so Don took the cup and bottle from her and measured out her dose. Jess gave him a grateful smile as she downed the medicine and handed the cup back.

"Now hopefully I can breath within the next fifteen minutes." Jess said with a sniff.

Don placed the medicine and cup down on the coffee table and pulled Jess against his chest.

"I take it asking how you're feeling would be a dumb question." Don said.

Jess nodded and settled her head under Don's chin. "I have a fever, I ache everywhere and my head feels like it's going to explode. Though the head is starting to feel better now that I took the medicine."

Don kissed Jess' head. "Feel up to some dinner?"

"All depends on what we're having." Jess said.

"Well," Don said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jess. "before I moved out, my mom taught me this great recipe for chicken soup and she always gave it to Sam and I when we were sick. So I figured I'd make it for you. How's that sound?"

Jess lifted her head and smiled at Don. "Sounds like the best thing I've heard all day."

Don placed one more kiss on Jess' head before moving her back into a laying down position.

"Alright then, you rest and I'll go make it." he said, tucking the blanket tighter around Jess.

It took Don about forty five minutes to make dinner and once it was done, he brought a bowl out to Jess and settled beside her with one of his own.

"Have you ever heard of making a suicide pact when a group of people are going to die from illnesses?" Don asked after a few minutes of silence.

Jess wiped her mouth and shook her head. "No can't say I have. Where did this come from?"

Don explained the case to Jess. "I'm not saying I don't get it because after what happened almost a year ago, I understand not wanting to be tired to machines but it wasn't like they were at that stage."

"I think they were just scared of becoming like that Don." Jess said. "Scared of knowing they wouldn't survive so they went out how they wanted to."

Don nodded. "Yeah that makes sense." he sighed. "I'm just over thinking."

Jess smiled. "You do have a habit of doing that every once in a while but that's what makes you good at what you do."

Don went to speak when Jess sneezed. With a small smile, he took their empty bowls and stood up. "Why don't you head into bed and I'll join you once I clean up."

Jess stood up, clutching her blanket tightly around her. "Alright but don't take too long. This damn blanket isn't keeping me warm any more."

Don gave Jess a quick kiss before motioning her down the hall and heading to the kitchen himself. After cleaning the dishes and putting the leftover soup away, Don locked up the apartment and made his way down to the bedroom. He first went into the bathroom and quickly got ready for bed then walked into the bedroom and stopped with a smile. Jess was curled up in the middle of the bed with her blanket as well as the blanket from the bed wrapped tightly around her. The only sign showing Don that she was there was her hair spread out across the pillows.

"You, you sleeping?" Don asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep.

The pile moved and Jess' head popped out. "Too cold to sleep."

Don's smile soften. "Give me a minute to change and I'll come join you and warm you up."

Changing into his night clothes, Don got in bed with Jess and rewrapped them both in the blankets.

"Thank you Don." Jess said, her voice muffled against Don's chest.

"You're welcome, now get some sleep." Don said, closing his eyes.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

A few days later, Don sat at his desk in the squad room, trying to focus on his paperwork.

"Look who's back from the land of the dead."

Don looked up at Mulligan's words and smiled as he saw Jess walk into the room.

"I left you asleep." Don said as he stood to greet her.

Jess smiled with a shrug. "I feel a lot better and decided to come in today. I was tired of sitting at home."

Don nodded and the two sat down at their desks.

"Nice to see you back Angell." Jarvis said, coming over. "It was quiet without you hear for Flack to talk to."

"No instead he talked to himself." Mulligan said.

"Mulligan, don't make me get up and come hurt you." Don said.

The other detective quickly sat back down.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

There you have it. A little Don taking care of Jess story that tied nicely with the episode. Only four more left until the end of season three and I know you guys can't wait for the proposal but I'm still not telling you which one it is. Let me know what you think, flame policy ain't going anywhere and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
